Acoustic shock waves are used in human and veterinary medicine for various purposes. Examples are the destruction of concretions (lithotripsy); the induction of bone growth; the treatment of painful orthopedic diseases (insertion treatment, pseudarthrosis); and the treatment of nerves, muscles, and other soft-tissue structures.
Apparatus of the general type in question for administering acoustic shock waves are known from, for example, DE 4,143,540 A1, DE 4,306,460 A1, and DE 4,404,140 A1. In these known apparatus, the pressure pulse source and the focussing device are installed permanently in the apparatus, so that the properties of the generated shock waves and their focussing are inalterably predetermined. The penetration depth of the shock waves, that is, the position of the focus of the shock waves in the area of the body to be treated, is adjusted by means of water-filled cushions, filled to varying degrees with water, which conduct the shock waves into the body.
The preferred source of the pressure waves is an electrical spark gap. Pressure pulse sources based on electro-hydraulic, electromagnetic, and piezoelectric principles are also known. Acoustic lenses or reflectors are used as focussing devices. It is also known that a membrane serving to generate the shock waves or an array of piezoelectric crystals can be designed as a surface of revolution for focussing the waves.
Common to the known apparatus is that they cannot be adapted to different applications or that such adaptation can be achieved only by means of complicated modifications.